I Really do Love You
by Danny Vongola
Summary: Seems like you and Hayato Gokudera got into a little argument. Can the relationship ever be restored?


You wake up on a Saturday morning, finding yourself on the floor with a soft blanket on top of you to keep you warm overnight. This place looks familiar, but it's not your home. You remember that you were invited to Tsuna-san's house to hang out. You see him on the floor sleeping. It looks like everyone else left. As you get up and stretch your arms out. You see that Tsuna-san wakes up. "[Name]-chan, good morning." he said as he rubs his eyes. "Morning Tsuna-san! Did you sleep well?" You asked while taking a seat in front of him.

"Jyudaime! I'm so sorry I left! Bianchi walked in and-" You interrupted him, "Gokudera-san! There's no need to make such a big fuss! We all just woke up." You gave him a warm smile. and then his face turned red. "Gokudera-kun, are you feeling alright?" Tsuna-san asked with a worried look. "Of course Jyudaime! I apologize for making you worry!" He bowed to show his respect. You laughed softly at Gokudera while his head was still down.  
You began to realize that ever since you met Gokudera, he acts awkwardly shy around you. You wanted to know him better, so you decided to make your move. "Say, Gokudera-san, I'm going shopping just now and then straight home. Can you help me with some bags?" He stood there by door, staring at you. As if he was so shocked about something. "S-sure! If it's alright with the boss!" He turned toward Tsuna, and of course, Tsuna said that the white haired boy can go.  
As you and Gokudera left the house, Tsuna waved goodbye. "S-say, [Name], would you like to get some breakfast?" you obviously said yes to his offer. After the two of you ordered, you decided to ask him up front. To ask why he gets so shy whenever he's around you. "Gokudera-san, can I ask you something?" For some reason, he just stared at you. "G-go ahead."  
"I realized that whenever you're around me, you get so shy and quiet. Did I do something wrong?" You asked without hesitation. The waiter came along with the hot chocolate the two of you asked for. Both of you kindly thank the waiter.  
Gokudera looked down at his hot chocolate and had a guilty looking face on. "It's not that you did anything wrong [Name]. It's just that I..." he stopped. Ideas started popping into your head about what he might say next. Your heart began to beat a little faster than normal. You liked him. Not even. "Like" doesn't begin to show how attracted you are to him. You loved him. You were dying to know if he feels the same way about you. "[Name]," he inched his hand closer to yours over the table. "I have a confession." You froze. "The truth is that I'm only shy and quiet around you isn't because I don't like you. It's because I really love you." You both realized that the two of you were holding hands. You began to feel so happy inside. "Is that true, Gokudera?" You asked as you put your free hand on top of this. "I'm so happy." Your eyes began to water. You don't even know why. Is it because you're happy? You can't help but begin to cry. ! Why are you crying?!" he asked sounding as if he did something wrong."  
"I never thought that you'd feel the same way." you dried your tears up and began drinking your hot chocolate. The rest of the breakfast was filled with silence.  
After breakfast, you both went to all kinds of clothing stores. You tried on different outfits and even had Gokudera try on an outfit. Throughout the rest of the day, you both grew a relationship and opened up yo each other.  
After dating for two months with no one else knowing, Gokudera spent a lot of time with Tsuna, instead of spending it with you. you lived at his house while your parents were halfway across the world, working. One night, he came back a quarter after two in the morning. You waited for him by the steps. you couldn't take it anymore. It's as if he doesn't need you.  
"[Name]-chan!" You heard Gokuderea. You turned your head toward the direction of his voice. As he ran towards you, he reached his hands out to you. he pulled you toward his chest and held you tight. "I'm so sorry [Name]. I'm sorry for having you wait here by yourself."  
"What are you doing? Hugging me like this. I thought you were with your precious Tenth." You told him as you tried to break free from his grip. The more you fought back, the tighter he held you. "I have my duties as the Tenth's right hand. But I still love you [Name]-chan." You broke free from his grip. "This is the fifth time this week." You couldn't look at him straight in the eyes. He began to apologize and begged you to forgive him. "[Name], please, I'm truly sorry. I have duties to fulfill!" He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I know," you paused and sighed, "I think we need some time apart. To think some things over. Look on the bright side. Now you can be completely devoted to Tsuna-san." Gokudera looked and asked "But how will I go on without seeing you?" You shrugged and walked inside. You decided to pack your things and go back home. All alone. "[Name], please! What are you doing? Are you-" he paused. He felt even worse now. "Listen, I just need a little time to rethink everything, okay? We both do. A little time alone." Gokudera stood back up and slowly nodded his head.  
It's been three days since you and Gokudera have spoken. As you walked out of the shower, you hear your cell phone ring. It was Gokudera. You answered "Hello?" There was a short silence. He spoke. "Uhm, you're probably still upset with me, but I', just calling to say good night." You sighed. "I thought I told you I need a little space, anyways, good night. I guess." He was silent and once again said "I'm sorry." You suggested it'd be a good idea for him not contact you for a while. You never did realize that Gokudera had you on his mind ever since you left. It looks like he really can't go on without you. As if that right now, you are his very life source.  
Two weeks later, you went out shopping for groceries. Unexpectedly, Gokudera was buying as well. You farther away from him and tried not to make eye contact. Just from looking at him, your eyes would water. He spotted you from the corner of his eyes. Gokudera froze completely and looked as if he was filled with joy once he saw you. He noticed that you were avoiding him, but that didn't stop him from walking towards you. You checked your phone, so it would look like you didn't notice him. He came up to you from the side and had a strong grip as he pulled you towards him. To embrace once again. You just stood there. You didn't hug him back. "[Name], I'm so, so sorry." Gokudera began to break down. Tears rolling down his face, as he held you closer.  
"G-Gokudera. Stop. We're in public." You told him as you tried to break loose of his grip. "I don't care. As long as these people are witnesses to how much I love you." Your eyes widened and you as well, began to break down. Your arms slowly wrapped around him. A little girl near the cashier walked towards you and Gokudera. She tugged on his shirt. "Excuse me. Mister. You're girlfriend is very pretty." She whispered into his ear. Gokudera wiped off your tears with the soft touch of his hands, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I know. That's why she's mine," he replied to the little girl, "and she'll be my wife one day too." The little girl congratulated him, giggled, and ran back to her mother. "W-wife?" You looked at him in the eyes this time. "O-of course!" He replied with a huge smile on his face, scratching the back of his head.  
After what recently happened, you moved back with Gokudera, and whenever he went to Tsuna's house, he would drag you along with him as well. Whether you like it. Or not. You felt happier because he is no longer hiding anything. You go with him, and experience what he does. You realized that whenever Gokudera sees his sister, Bianchi, he feels sick and runs out of the room. This time, when he ran out, he grabbed your hand and dragged you with him. You embraced him hoping he'll feel better. Luckily, he did.  
"[Name]-chan." You looked at his face. "Yes Gokudera-kun?" He began to blush. He reached for his pockets and pulled out a small box and opened it to you. It was a locket. Inside, was a picture of the two of you.  
"G-Gokudera-kun! I-is this for m-me?" You felt so happy. "Of course. Promise me, that when we get older, we'll get married." Tears made your vision blurry. You threw your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around your waist. "I love you, [Name]."  
"I love you too, Gokudera-kun." You told him as your grip around him got tighter. He took the locket and put it around your neck. "Thank you Gokudera-ku-" He stopped you by gently placing a finger over your lips. You both slowly moved your lips closer to each other. Gokudera's soft lips were placed on yours. "I love you so much, [Name]-chan." You both stood there, in each other's arms. Eyes closed. Smiling happily.


End file.
